OMG
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Three girls are sucked into a cartoon that they love, now they have to find a way back into their world.
1. Where are we?

YAY another worthless fanfic! Oh well, I hope you like it, If you don't you shall die! Just kidding!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Jenny, Anna, and Claire are mine however.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we?

* * *

"Aren't we starting season two today?" Jenny called while she was looking through the many YuGiOh DVDs that were in her case.

"Yeah, it's Yugi vs. Bandit Keith!" Anna called from the couch where she was sitting next to their friend, Claire. They had begun to watch YuGiOh again for the thousandth time; all three of them were YuGiOh fanatics, that's how they became friends. Each of them liked a different character, Jenny liked Kaiba, Anna liked Joey, and Claire liked both Yami and Yugi. A long time ago they had given each other nicknames of characters from the show. Jenny was Kisara, Anna was Mai, and Claire was Rebecca (she hated Tea.) Every day they would watch some YuGiOh episodes from their collection, they had every DVD.

"Aww Yami's barely in that one." Claire pouted, "But Yugi's in it!"

"What's the difference?" Jenny asked sitting down next to Claire.

"Yugi's cute, but Yami is hot!" Claire exclaimed and they all started laughing.

"Too bad Joey's barely in this episode," Anna said she was the one pouting now.

"Hey, Kaiba doesn't show up in it at all!" Jenny snapped pouting too.

"Shh! It's starting!" Claire said staring at the TV as though if she blinked she would die. The opening credits started and everyone shut up. But after about ten seconds a face appeared on the screen. The girls knew this face very well, it was Pegasus.

"I don't remember this," Jenny said uneasily. The theme music had completely stopped and Pegasus was looking especially evil.

"Me neither," Anna and Claire said staring at the screen still.

"Hello girls," Pegasus said smiling and his Millennium Eye started to glow. The girls started to scream and then everything went black.

* * *

Claire woke up and found herself lying down in the shade of a tree; she looked around and noticed something seemed weird, when she saw her two friends lying down next to her she gasped. Somehow they were cartoons now.

"How did this happen?" Claire asked herself as she tried to remember. She had been in Anna's living room, she remembered that they were watching the opening credits of YuGiOh and then… "Pegasus!" She exclaimed standing up now. She growled, and looked at the cartoon versions of her friends, they looked pretty much the same except they were cartoons. Claire walked over to Anna and started shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Anna said.

"Wake up Annie!" Claire shouted causing her friend to sit straight up and glare at her.

"Never. Call. Me. Annie." Anna growled dangerously.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't get up, and in case you haven't noticed we're cartoons!" Claire practically shouted the last part.

"What!?" Anna yelled looking around and noticing for the first time that they were indeed cartoons. "How the hell did this happen?"

"That," Claire said moving over to Jenny to wake her up. "Is a good question. WAKE UP JENNY!" Claire yelled in her friend's ear.

"What's going on?" Jenny groaned sitting up.

"Somehow we all got transported into a cartoon world," Claire said examining the tree they were under.

"We have to find a way back to our world," Anna said.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Claire yelled staring at something her friends couldn't see. She leapt to her feet and started running and her friends quickly followed. Claire stopped behind a tree and stared at something that made her friends gasp. Talking to a familiar looking fortune teller was Yugi Mutou and Tea Gardner.

"Boy in order to see your future I must hold a personal item," The fortune teller said holding out his hand.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Your necklace will do nicely," The fortune teller said.

"NO YUGI DON'T DO IT!" Claire yelled causing Yugi to jump and look around and Jenny to shh her.

"Did you hear that Tea?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Do I look deaf to you of course I heard it," Tea snapped also looking around.

"I need your necklace to tell your future, boy," The fortune teller said again. "You do want to know don't you?"

"Okay, but only for a second," Yugi started to take off his Puzzle.

"YUGI DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Claire yelled but then Jenny's hand covered her mouth.

"We can't interfere here, what if we do something and Yami ends up being stuck here forever instead of going to the afterlife?" Jenny whispered.

Claire took Jenny's hand off her mouth. "I don't want Yugi to almost die in a fire!" Claire said. "Oh my god, he still gave Bandit Keith his damn Puzzle!" Claire groaned when she saw Yugi running down the alley. "Come on lets follow the arrows!" And with that Claire ran in the Alley too with her friends following. They caught up to Yugi pretty quick but stayed a good distance behind him, after a few minutes they saw Yugi go into the warehouse.

"Come on guys," Claire whispered and walked to the door.

"Why do we have to follow him? Can't we go and find Joey?" Anna whined.

"No, besides Joey will be here soon," Jenny said as they slipped into the warehouse and hid behind some boxes.

"But I want to see him now," Anna said watching Yugi and Bandit Keith start the duel.

"And I want to see Seto, so shut up Anna!" Jenny snapped.

"Shut up guys, we will see them in a little bit, if the show is accurate." Claire whispered watching the duel that she knew play for play. "Isn't Yugi awesome?" Claire commented watching as he took away some of Bandit Keith's lifepoints. Anna and Jenny rolled their eyes. After a little bit Keith started going crazy and the girls looked up searching for Bakura who should have been watching, sure enough they saw him holding his Millennium Ring.

"Why are we hiding again?" Anna asked Jenny.

"We can't mess up the timeline in YuGiOh," Jenny replied.

"But if anyone can help us it would be Yugi and his friends," Claire said watching as Bandit Keith broke the Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh yeah that would be a pleasant conversation, 'Hey, Yugi, can you and your friends help us find our way back to our world where you're a cartoon and no one plays card games anymore?' Yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't put us in a mental institution." Jenny said as Bakura knocked Bandit Keith over by swinging on a rope.

"Good Point," Claire said pouting as Yugi and Bakura gathered the pieces of his Puzzle.

"Knowing them they would take pity on us and Yugi would let us stay at his house." Anna said.

"Another good point," Claire commented as Bakura left. "I'm going to help him," And with that she stood up and ran over to Yugi.

"Hello, do you need any help?" Claire asked him as her friends groaned.

"I don't think you would be able to help me with this," Yugi said dryly.

"Then let me try and get it down while you put it together," Claire said and started to pull at the thing holding the Puzzle on the dueling stadium while Yugi put it together.

"You don't have to help," Yugi said while putting a piece on the puzzle.

"But I want to," Claire replied just as Bandit Keith started yelling at Marik who was controlling him. "Oh no," Claire whispered and pulled harder. A few seconds later Bandit Keith started the fire.

"Go and save yourself," Yugi said when Claire didn't try and leave.

"No way! I'm not going to let you die!"

"Just go!" Yugi yelled and Claire shook her head and kept trying to get the Puzzle free, out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends looking for the way out. After a few minutes Yugi finished the puzzle and tried to help Claire get it down.

"I have an idea," Claire said and picked up a pole, she put it through the hole in the thing keeping the Puzzle there and started to use it as a lever. "Help me," Claire said to Yugi after a few seconds of trying by herself. Yugi looked like he was going to pass out but nodded and helped Claire. Their combined strength was apparently enough because a few seconds later the Puzzle was free! Yugi still looked as though he was going to pass out so Claire supported him as they made their way out of the building by the time they got to the door Joey and Tristan were trying to break it down.

"Yugi!" Joey said after they broke the door down. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded and they made their way out of the building and Claire saw her friends watching her from somewhere to the right.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked Claire when they were far enough away from the building.

"My name is Claire, and you are?" Claire asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm Tristan and that's Joey," Tristan said looking at Claire suspiciously. "Why were you in there?"

"Umm… It's a long story and you wouldn't believe it, so why should I tell you?"

"Because we asked nicely!" Joey said causing Claire to jump.

"Can someone please take him? My shoulder is starting to ache." Claire said gesturing to Yugi who she was supporting on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure," Tristan said moving Yugi into his arms.

"Thanks," Yugi said weakly. A few seconds later the fire trucks arrived and Tea was fretting over Yugi.

"You need to go to the hospital, both of you," Tea said to Yugi and Claire.

"I'm not going to the hospital I'll be fine," Claire said turning to walk away. They barely had enough money to pay for a hospital bill, and she wasn't going to spend what little they had there.

"No you won't, your going to the hopital!" Tea said but Claire was already walking away. Joey ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Your going to the hospital," Joey said and attempted to drag her away but Claire raised her fist and punched Joey in the nose. He immediately let her go and she started running.

"I'd be more concerned about your nose Joey!" She called over her shoulder.

"She hits hard," Joey said feeling his now broken nose

* * *

So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry to everyone who would rather have had me update my HPYGO story but I'll get the next chapter of that up soon hopefully. Chapter 2 of this will either be up tonight or tomorrow. Don't count on tonight I have something to do. Bye!


	2. Randomness

* * *

I have nothing to say...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Randomness

* * *

"Let's go and follow Joey now," Anna said.

"Umm, why?" Jenny asked.

"Because, we followed Yugi for a while, now we know where Joey is, let's follow him." Anna said watching as Claire punched Joey in the nose. "Why did she so that?" Anna asked indignantly. Claire ran toward them as Joey went back to Tea, Yugi, and Tristan.

"Hey guys," She said stopping next to Jenny.

"Why did you hit him?" Anna asked rounding on her friend.

"Because he tried to stop me, I never really liked him anyway," Claire added.

"How could you not like him?" Anna demanded.

"Can we please try and focus on more important things, like where we are going to stay tonight?" Jenny said exasperatedly.

"Let's ask Yugi if we can stay with him, he owes Claire a favor." Anna said turning around to look towards Yugi and his friends, but they had already taken Yugi to the hospital.

"No, maybe we can find a motel or something," Jenny said. "Let's walk aimlessly around town until we find something, or we could just stay here."

"I vote for walking around aimlessly!" Claire said turning on her heel and walking away.

"I vote for you staying still until we figure something out," Anna said and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Let's find Kaiba!" Claire suggested and then without waiting for the answer she ran away with Jenny immediately following.

"Why can't we stalk Joey?" Anna muttered before following her friends.

* * *

"I wonder why that girl wanted to help me so much." Yugi said, he was sitting in the hospital talking to his friends.

"Maybe she thinks your cute," Joey teased earning himself a "Hey!" and a death glare from Tea.

"She seemed so determined to help me, she seemed like she knew how important the Puzzle is to me. She didn't even ask why I wanted to save it so much." Yugi said staring at his Millennium Puzzle.

"Your thinking about this too much Yugi," Tristan said waving off the fact that a complete stranger risked their life to save his best friend.

"Maybe, she's from a world where we are all TV show characters and Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle are the main characters? What if they were watching this episode and somehow someone evil, like Pegasus for example, sucked them into our world, and that girl wanted to help you because she has a crush on you." Joey said looking as though he hadn't thought that much since kindergarten.

"Joey," Tea began, "THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING THAT HAS EVER COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" She shouted making everyone look shocked.

"No it's not that actually makes sense!" Joey said indignantly.

"What makes sense?" Tea asked.

"Umm... that girl is... ummm... what did I say again?" Joey asked looking at Yugi and Tristan for help while Tea looked triumphent.

* * *

"Where do you think Seto is?" Jenny asked Claire while they were running.

"I'm guessing the big skyscraper over there," Claire said pointing at Kaiba Corp.

"Wait for me guys!" Anna called and they slowed down to wait for her.

"Hurry up, we have to find Seto!" Jenny whined while Anna tried to catch up to her friends.

"I'm coming," Anna panted. About ten minutes later they arrived at Kaiba Corp.

"He'll be at the top," Jenny said running to the elevator.

"Do you have an apointment Miss?" The receptionist asked before Jenny could get to the elevator.

'Damn it!' Jenny thought as she shook her head.

"Then you can not go up there, come back when you have an appointment." The receptionist said smiling sickeningly. Just then the elevator door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out of it.

Anna and Claire groaned as Jenny yelled "SETO!" Their friend was helpless when it came to Kaiba.

"Do I know you?" Kaiba asked sneering.

"No," Claire said stepping over to drag her friend away. "Don't mind her, she's a little crazy!" Claire whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jenny exclaimed fighting Claire as she attempted to drag her away.

"Good-bye!" Claire called as she forced her friend out of the building leaving a completely bewildered Seto Kaiba behind.

"Now what?" Anna asked as she walked up to her friends outside of the building.

"Yugi will be out of the hospital next episode, what should we do until then?"

"I think it's the episode after next," Jenny pointed out now having recovered from seeing Kaiba in person. "Cause one episode revolves around Kaiba going to the museum, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Claire said.

"We should find the hospital and visit Yugi, Joey is sure to be there!" Anna suggested making Claire excited.

"Yeah!" And with that Claire ran in a random direction in search of the Domino Hospital.

* * *

"I hope Claire is okay," Yugi said, "She could be hurt."

"Maybe we should look for her," Tea said glancing at her watch, it had been three hours since they had seen Claire.

"She said she wouldn't go to the hospital," Joey said rubbing his bandaged nose. Suddenly they heard voices behind the door.

"I can't beleive it took us an hour to get to the hospital," The voice sounded like a girls.

"Who cares at least were here," This voice, also a girls, sounded familiar.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because," Suddenly the door to the hospital room opened and standing there was Claire and two other girls.

"Hi Yugi!" Claire said while one of the girls was staring at Joey.

"Why did you break his nose?" The girl asked and when Claire saw the bandage she started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Joey said looking angry.

"I think it is," The other girl that had come in with Claire said.

"Okay you two are on my list!" Joey said pointing at Claire and the girl. "What's you name?"

"Sorry," Claire said when she regained comtrol of herself, "This is Anna, and this is Jenny." Claire said pointing at each one as she said their names.

"Hi," Yugi said to all three of them. "Claire, why did you help me?" Yugi asked suddenly

"Long story," Claire said.

"You don't want to hear it," Anna said.

"Yes we do!" Tea said.

"No you do not miss friendship speeches." Jenny snapped.

"You don't have to be mean." Claire said then took a deep breath, "We're from a world where you are all Saturday cartoon characters and Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle are the main characters, we got sucked into this world by Pegasus, and helped you because I didn't want you to die! What did you expect me to do?" Claire said and everyone stared at her in shock, that was awfully close to what Joey had said.

-

Sorry I got this Chappie up really late, It's 11:35 P.M. where I am... I cut it very close but I did get it out when I said! So yeah, I won't promise anything now but I'm _hoping_ to get the next chpter out tomorrow. So yeah, I hope you liked it, Bye!


	3. How the Hell Was That Even Possible?

Hey guys! Here's chapter three I hope you like it! I had a ton of fun writing it. And Yami's in it, so have fun reading.

Virtual Me: You can't tell them what to do.

Me: Oh yeah? Watch me!

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh, when I do I will be sure to tell you.

* * *

Chapter 3: How the Hell Was That Even Possible?

* * *

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"You were with us Anna remember?" Claire sighed.

"Wait, I was?"

"Yes,"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, remember the glowy eye thing?"

"Wait, glowy eye?"

"Remember?"

"Wait, what were we talking about?"

"We got sucked into our favorite cartoon because Pegasus' eye started glowing,"

"Wait, cartoon?"

"Yes cartoon, you know, drawn?"

"Wait, drawn?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Wait, what?"

Claire sighed and put her face in her hands. Yugi looked at her sympathetically, "Is she always like this?" Yugi asked looking at Anna who for some reason was currently babbling about kittens.

"No, I think switching dimensions fried her brain." Jenny said.

"Hey, Yugi what color do you hate the most?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Umm... fuchsia, why?"

"How could you hate fuchsia? Fuchsia is awesome!" Anna bent down and when she straightened up she suddenly had a chainsaw. "Now you die!"

"Umm... Anna, how did you get a chainsaw?" Claire couldn't help but ask as she stepped between Anna and Yugi.

"You know how the cartoon world is, just bend over and straighten up and you magically have a weapon in your hands, don't worry Yugi's a cartoon character, he won't die. Plus, he's the main character, they wouldn't kill him yet." Anna answered

* * *

Meanwhile, with the writers of YuGiOh...

"I don't want to write this show anymore, lets kill Yugi and end the series." A man said.

"I agree, but how?" Someone else said.

"Let's have a random person kill him with a chainsaw!"

"Awesome idea!"

* * *

Back at the hospital...

"RUN YUGI SHES GONNA KILL YOU!" Claire screamed restraining her friend. Yugi ran down the hall of the hospital.

"LET ME GO!" Anna screamed freeing herself and turning on the chainsaw, "COME HERE YUGI!" Anna screamed running after him.

"NO DON'T KILL HIM I LOVE HIM!" Claire yelled chasing after Anna, luckily Yugi didn't hear her, Joey, Tristan, and Tea did and Jenny turned to them.

"Don't tell Yugi or I will kill you," She growled bending down and straightening up with a flamethrower in her hands. They all shook their heads and zipped their lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the slightly crazier person...

"DIE, YUGI, DIE! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

"DON'T KILL HIM ANNA, OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

"HE'S A CARTOON CHARACTER HE WON'T DIE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? ANNIE?"

Anna suddenly turned around, she looked furious as she stared at Claire.

"NEVER CALL ME ANNIE! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I WILL PERSONLY MAKE SURE THAT YUGI'S CHOPPED OFF HEAD IS FED TO A DRAGON!"

"WHAT DRAGON? THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON? GOOD LUCK FINDING A REAL ONE! EVEN HERE!"

"I'LL ASK KAIBA TO LET ME BORROW IT!"

While the girls were fighting Yugi sat in a corner, hearing their raised voices, and hoping to god that neither of them found him.

"Yugi, Yugi! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Anna said in a falsly sweet voice creeping ever closer to Yugi. And then Yugi had an idea, he got out of his hiding place to find himself face to face with a maniac holding a chainsaw.

"Fuchsia is the best thing ever! Don't you agree?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Oh, my god it totally is!" Anna said dropping her chainsaw which disappeared before it even hit the ground.

"Umm... Anna where is Claire?"

"Oh, her? I tied her up and left her to die, why?" Yugi's face went white as he ventured out into the hallway looking for Claire.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the writers...

"What the hell do you mean we can't kill Yugi?" A man asked.

"You can't kill Yugi," The director of the show said.

"Then I will kill you then kill Yugi!" The man bent down and straightened up holding a machete in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Yugi's hospital room...

"I'm going to go and make sure Anna doesn't kill anyone, stay here!" Jenny said and the three cartoon characters nodded. Jenny left the room and went looking for her friends, the yelling had gone away and Jenny was worried. After a few minutes she came upon Yugi looking inside of every room.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked. Yugi turned around and saw the flamethrower.

"Don't kill me!" Yugi shouted putting his hands in the air.

"What?" Jenny asked bewildered, then she followed Yugi's gaze and saw that she was still holding the flamethrower. "Oh, sorry," Jenny dropped the weapon and it disappeared. "Where are Anna and Claire?" Jenny asked looking around as though they would be hiding around the corner.

"Anna is ranting about fuchsia in one of those rooms over there," Yugi said pointing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate where. "And Anna tied Claire up and left her to die, I'm looking for her."

"I'll help," Jenny said opening a random door and peering inside. Jenny gasped when she saw Claire lying on the floor with her hands and feet tied up, and a white cloth covering her mouth.

"Oh my god," Jenny said hurrying to untie her friend.

"Wow," Anna said appearing behind Yugi who yelped and went to hide behind Jenny. "I did better than I thought I did."

"Yeah, thanks!" Claire spat as she rubbed her wrists where the rope had cut into them.

"So, what's a cartoon?" Yugi asked suddenly. The three girls stared at him in amazement.

"It's hard to explain," Claire said when she realized that he wouldn't know since he was one.

"Why doesn't my cell phone work?" Anna asked looking at the fuchsia phone in her hands.

"Maybe it's the battery," Yugi said striding over to her.

"But I recharged it the night before we came here." Anna said frowning.

"Mine doesn't work either," Jenny said looking at the purple phone that she knew had a full battery before they had started watching YuGiOh.

Claire took out her blue phone and shook her head. "Neither does mine,"

"That's weird," Yugi said and they started walking back to Yugi's room.

"Maybe the dimension change drained their batteries, like it fried Anna's brain." Jenny said thoughtfully.

"HEY!" Anna bent over and straightened up suddenly holding a machine gun in her hands. Everyone sighed before they started running in the opposite direction. Anna followed gleefully shouting death threats and shooting the walls.

"DAMN IT! I RAN OUT OF BULLETS!"Anna shouted and Jenny, Yugi, and Claire heard her.

"These people are crazy Yugi! Run away!" Yami said appearing in spirit form next to Yugi.

Claire suddenly screamed and threw her arms around Yami, who was solid to people who could see him.

"OhmygodYamiI'myourbiggestnumberoneobsessedfangirl!" Claire said very quickly causing Yami to look at her in alarm.

"How can she see me?" Yami asked Yugi who shrugged.

"I'vealwayswantedtomeetyou!" Claire said without letting go of the spirit.

"Yugi! Help! She's crushing me!" Yami gasped, Yugi and Jenny burst out laughing.

"DIE JENNY!" Anna shouted, she had somehow gotten her hands on an army tank.

"HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT?!" Jenny yelled staring at the vehicle that was taking up the whole hallway.

"Help!" Yami gasped, Claire was still crushing him oblivious to her surroundings. Jenny grasped Claire's arm and tried pulling her away from the 5,000 year old spirit, but she wouldn't move.

"CLAIRE WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jenny yelled pulling Claire with all of her strength. She pulled so hard that she fell over and pulled Claire on top of her, who in turn pulled Yami with her.

"Please let go of me," Yami managed to gasp out as the tank came closer and closer. Yugi tried to help get Claire off of Yami but to no avail.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" Anna shouted and Claire suddenly snapped out of it.

"DON'T YOU DARE KILL YUGI ANNIE!" Claire shouted and finally let go of Yami who disappeared into his soul room.

Yugi and Jenny pulled Claire away just as Anna shot the cannon of the tank. The blast of the cannon echoed in their ears as they ran away. The blast made a huge hole in the wall exactly where Claire and Yami had been standing moments before.

"We have to get that away from her!" Yugi said and Claire stopped running.

"Leave that to me," She said stooping down and straightening, she suddenly found herself sitting in the pilot's seat of a bomber plane.

"GET HER OUT OF THE TANK!" Claire shouted to Yugi who nodded. Claire didn't want to kill one of her best friends.

"HEY ANNA!" Yugi yelled.

"WHAT?" Anna shouted back.

"PUPPIES ARE AWESOME DON"T YOU AGREE?"

Anna got out of the tank, "Oh my god they totally are!"

Claire took her chance and launched a missile directly at the tank and it blew up. Claire landed the plane and got out of it. The plane disappeared and Claire looked around taking in all of the destruction they had caused.

"How the hell was that even possible?" She asked.

YAY STUFF IS BLOWING UP!

Virtual Me: She shoudn't be that happy about that should she?

Me: YAY DIE!

Virtual Me: Thanks for reading, I'm going to take her to a mental hospital now, bye!


End file.
